Soleil
by Kafe
Summary: AU: Harry defeats Voldemort in 1981, Right before his mother is to be killed, however the price for defeating him was the loss of the ability to speak.


****

Title: Soleil   
**Author:** Kafe (used to be 'Soren')  
**Rating:** PG-13 (??)  
**Summary:** AU: Harry defeats Voldemort in 1981, Right before his mother is to be killed, however the price for defeating him was the loss of the ability to speak. ((Features: Mute!Harry))  
**Warnings:** Mute!Harry? I'm not really sure yet...Time Travel...but are either of these things really warnings!? Oh...wait; SLASH might be in later chapters....  
**Pairings:** Unknown as of yet...But I'm Slash friendly...  
**Author Notes:** Soleil means 'Sun'; And just in case anyone notices, this chapter is CRAWLING with song titles from a certain singer..Bonus points to anyone knows who.

****

Disclaimer: None of the Characters are mine~! They belong to rich people...which isn't me...I'm so broke I almost couldn't buy a 3 dollar book....had to pay all in dimes...

****

---

[ Prologue: Fragrance **]**

---

--Black Manor 1985--

Sirius Black was about to kill one Lily Potter. How could one women be so annoying?! The urge to run over and kick her was becoming stronger by the minute.

He clenched his fists together under the table, waiting and watching. Oh good GODS, this women needed a stress reliever charm! She did anything more he was going too..

Gah. 

Stupid women. "Lily he's fine! Stop fussing over him, he knows what he's doing, He's not going to die swinging on a swing! It takes more then that to kill off a junior Marauder!" Sirius finally yelled from his spot on the patio, trying to fix an amused smile over his annoyed grimace and succeeding quite well.

Lily looked up from her position next to Harry, bit her lip, and then grudgingly made her way over to where Remus and Sirius were sitting. She didn't want to leave Harry alone, but even she could see she was being somewhat ridiculous. He was perfectly safe gently swinging on his brand new swing that had been warded all over with protection charms so he wouldn't fall off. And even if he did it was only a little drop...he probably wouldn't even get a scratch.

Seeing that there wasn't an extra chair for her, she veered off slightly to the right to grab one before going back on her course towards Remus and Sirius. "You two both know I left my wand in the house! You both could have a least had a chair waiting for me before you called me over here!"

Sirius laughed. Lily was always one to throw a temper tantrum.

"Oh Lily, we knew that there was an extra one out here and we BOTH knew that you were perfectly capable of grabbing it. You dont have to use magic for everything you know." Remus spoke loudly with a forced smile on his face. Ever since James had died at the hands of Voldemort Lily had become obsessed with using magic for everything. It was common knowledge that at the time Lily had needed her magic most it had failed her. Now everyday she used it, even for the simplest things. Trying to prove to herself that she _could _do magic. Making sure that she was ready for the next time she would need it.

Pulling her chair up to the table Lily sat down with a sigh and then preceded to pour herself a cup of tea from the kettle Remus offered her. "I know I know, you really dont need to tell me that everyday you know!

Raising an eyebrow Remus took another sip of his tea. "I know Madam Lily."

Shaking her head Lily let off a little growling noise. "You attempt to act suave Mr. Lupin however I must tell you that you fail miserably at it."

"Thank you Lillian."

Another growl followed along with Lily narrowing her eyes. "Anyway, I've been thinking lately..."

Sirius let out a small laugh. "Ah, thats probably a bad sign then isn't it? I mean last time you got to thinking I ended up in a dress and pole dancing with a lamp post in the middle of the street with men throwing money at me." Sirius replied all the while giving off a huge smile. Sirius was a natural joker and loved to play pranks. However James death had hit him hard and it was a surprise to everyone when he had started to take his role as 'Godfather' seriously.

When the betrayal had first happened everyone had suspected Sirius to be the traitor, it had even gone so far that he was taken into custody. However once Lily had gained conciseness from her near coma, she was able to tell everyone who the real secret keeper was and Sirius was set free. After his name had been cleared he had promptly offered Lily and Harry to stay in his Manor along with him and Remus. 

And he had never once regretted it. Even though Remus and Sirius had never been friends with Lily in school, (in fact they had called her red cow up until year five when her and James started to date) it didn't make her any less family. She was like that aunt that you hated and couldn't STAND but were forced to be nice to at Christmas.

She had basically married herself into the Marauder family. And once you got in there was no way to get out.

"No Sirius you wont end up in drag," Lily said her patience obviously thinning. "However as Harry's godfather I believe you should have an opinion on this subject." Lily stopped for a brief pause, then taking a deep breath she continued. "I was thinking that..maybe we shouldn't let Harry go to Hogwarts." Seeing their confused expressions she continued onward. "I mean I know he will get this letter, the whole wizarding world knows he will! But...with his disability I dont know if we should allow him to go...almost no one will understand him, and I dont want him feeling lonely.."

Sirius was the first of the two to process the information. His eyes widened and the look on his face clearly read, 'A Potter NOT go to Hogwarts?! Over my dead body!'.

Remus blinked and seeing that Sirius didn't look like he was going to be answering anytime soon he quickly found himself talking in a hushed tone to Lily.

"Lily, you know if he stays here then he WILL get lonely. Harry needs to be with kids his own age..."

"Even if he is around children of his own age it wont help any if they dont know what he's saying!" Lily said slamming her hand down on the table, making it shake.

"Lily...just because Harry cant talk doesn't mean that he cant convey want he wants. After all, he may not be able to write very well now, but by the time he turns eleven I'm pretty much betting he will be masterful at the world of spelling. Plus he already knows sign language and I am sure that there will probably be someone who knows that as well." Remus was talking gently and Sirius looked about ready to faint if Lily kept on her thoughts. Since she was Harry's mother she had full right over what she wanted her son to do. Therefore if she wanted Harry to stay home and be home schooled instead of attending the finest school for witchcraft and wizardry, then there was nothing Sirius nor Remus could do about it.

However in the next few moments Lily faltered, and Sirius and Remus had nothing to worry about.

"I...I guess your right." She managed a weak smile while she turned her head to look over at her son who was still preoccupied with his swing. "I think its just that I'll miss him. Even though he is so quiet I've gotten used to him being around and feeling his presence. I dont want to let him go..."

Sirius let out a breath of relieve and then reached over to pour himself more tea. "He's only five Lily...you have tons of time to spend with him! And..you know...I think Harry's going to be just fine. He's a lot like his father in that aspect. He knows what he wants and knows how to get it. I'm sure Hogwarts will come as easy to him as it did to his father."

Lily turned around a looked a Sirius, one of the first times she actually looked at him when anger _wasn't_ on her face. Rolling her eyes she muttered a 'Thanks...Sirius.' before looking over at her son again.

Remus let off a little smile and then coughed to get his friends attention. A change in topic would probably do them good right about now. 

"So, what house do you think he will be in? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Maybe even...Slytherin?"

Sirius spit out his tea. "SLYTHERIN?! Remus, if he gets put into Slytherin I will castrate myself in a public arena while singing 'I'm a little tea pot'!"

"Ah...so your against it then?"

"HELL YES I'M AGAINST IT!"

"You two are such boys, only saying one thing to rally up the other..."

Laughter was the only other sound heard from the patio full of adults for the rest of the day. 

However, the only sound that was heard coming from where the child swang was the gentle squeaks of the swings hinges.

---

****

[ End Prologue **]**

---

Next part is all about Harry....This is just the opener...Like it? Hate it? Reviews would be very nice! They make it easy for me to write :D

Oh and just for peoples information, this will NOT fallow the first book...AT ALL. Its AU for a reason....and...this wasnt sent to my beta...forgive me for the spelling errors!


End file.
